Edward's Secret
by T1naKat666
Summary: When a new woman comes into Edward's life, he must choose between the beautiful Zafrina and his love-drunk sweetheart Bella Swan. But can Bella really handle this?--- Please read and review! Been waiting lately for people to say something. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Edward's Secret

I looked out the dusty window of Charlie's house, waiting for Edward. He would come soon, after he hunted a delicious meal. I guess that's what you'd expect from a ninety-nine year old bloodsucking vampire whom by the way is old enough to be my grandpa. Anyway, Edward and I are going on a date, and I have to cope with the mouth dropping brats when they take a look at my man when he enters. He has that effect, with his beautiful golden-brown eyes and thick wavy hair that smells like Heaven itself, which is probably where he borrowed the fragrance from his old pal, Angel.

I watched as a silver Volvo pull in Charlie's spot in the driveway, which I'd be blamed for, but who cares? I was gonna be with my love, in a couple of seco---

"Hello, Bella." Edward whispered softly in my ear, and his lovely scent trickled down my ear. He climbed in and swooped me from the window sill and lowered me onto my bed.

"E-Edward", what are you doing? Are you going to try to seduce me? If you are, let me get rid of my fish fry breath." I might have been able to say something much more… ooh la la, but I slipped out UGH!

I tried to climb out of bed, but "Eddie" was holding me back.

"Love, I love your breath, fish or not. You're absolutely perfect. I won't have it any other way. Who needs to brush their teeth? And, Love, can we stay here tonight?"

"Of course honey, but, you obviously don't get around much. If you want to pretend to be a human, you have to know the trends, the famous people, and you _have_ to read the tabloids. You can't just follow the trend of Leonardo DaVinci, or have the history with your BFF Alexander Graham Bell. Plus, you can _not_ keep reading "Pride and Prejudice."

"OK, Love. I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm only ninety-nine; I'm still just a baby. Forgive me."

"A baby?!" I thought to myself. Wow, he's that old, or in his case that young, I guess I'm still a fetus. I took his black jacket fiercely in my sweaty palms and bit his lips. I felt a wave of emotion wash over me as our lips met again. I pulled him closer and I went for his chest as I ripped off his shirt. He trapped my t-shirt in his icy cold hands and ripped it off.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella." Then he sat up and looked around my dull white room, looking for something. Then he sprinted out of bed and grabbed one of my "Teen Vogue" magazine and some other magazine and began reading the junk. He huffed at something and whispered to himself," You call that drama, Johnny Depp, just because you were homeless before, well, newsflash, I'm a freaking vampire."

I scoffed and sighed with a little anger in my voice, with him rubbing in that he's the most beautiful thing in the world and then there's me, Isabella Swan, more like Bella Goose, a normal human that eats like a pig and walks like Igor the Hunchback. Yippee for me. I was sitting there waiting for him to finish his scoffing and "yeah rights", and then a tall woman knocked lightly on my window and said, "Eddie, I'm ready to finish her off!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Explanation

The tall, skinny, pale white woman lifted the hatch of my locked window as if she did it every day. She was wearing stilettos that stuck into the floor and blue skinny jeans along with a thick overcoat and a red and green scarf. She obviously was following the Christmas trend with red and green because it was around that time of year.

She slowly walked toward Edward and snatched the magazine out of his pale hands and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I sat there astonished, because I've never seen this strange, but beautiful woman before. Had Edward been cheating on me? I couldn't believe the British Boy would possibly do that, especially with our undying love. Then to another surprise she took his hands and forced them around her waist, then forced her lips first on his forehead and went straight for his li—

"STOP! What the hell to you think you're doing to _my_ man?! Edward, why are you letting her do this to you? How does she know your name? Are you cheating on me?" I felt as if I was a mean talk show host that was trying to get the "411", like Ellen DeGeneres, Steve Wilkos, Jerry Springer, etc.

"Bella, love I can expl—"

"Love? What do you mean love Eddie; I'm your love, forever and always! We said on the boat ride of the _Titanic_. You just sit here and say that in front of my face! I mean, who is this human?" The mysterious woman shouted at "Eddie" in a scolding tone, almost identical to mine, and there was no accent.

"Bella, meet Zafrina. Zafrina, meet Bella. I met Zafrina in the 1900's, Bella, and Zafrina, I met Bella two years ago. I had a little relationship, with Zafrina, on the ship, nothing big, and I love Bella now, I'm absolutely over you, Zafrina. May you leave? Bella was just about to lose her virginity, to me."

"Zaf—whatever your name is, I need to ask you something. What did you mean when you said," I'm ready to finish her off!"? I butted in before I let _her_ answer Edward's question as a big YES, for, I will leave.

"Oh, I meant that as a little game. After the boat had sunk, we traveled to Paris, which by the way is so hard not to feed on, a woman came and she was going to kill him if he didn't give her his money. That's mugging for you. Anyways, we told each other that if someone dare hurt us, then we'd save each other, so I said I would finish her off. But in a big city like that, we were separated by the other muggers whom Edward was taken captive by for some reason, and I didn't kill that woman. Oh, and Edward, darling, I'm very sorry I didn't tell you that I was a vampire, but I'm more sorry I've come into your life at a time like this. I'll go and see your physco sister, Alice." Zafrina said, and without another word, she was out of my house in a snap.

"Edward, you never told me you had another girlfriend. Did you not tell me that you had a thing with her because it wasn't big?" I spoke up and I was calmer knowing he wasn't cheating on me anymore.

"Yes, love. I'm sorry I wasn't truthful, like at first, President Washington wasn't truthful to his father about the cherry tree being destroyed, or in this reality, Angelina Jolie wasn't truthful to Brad Pitt about something ridiculous. Those magazines and their faulty dramas. "Now, where were we?"

I lay down and we started rolling around in my soft bed, kissing each other fiercely as I got sweatier and sweatier. I felt pleasure as we "did it."


	3. Chapter 3

Fetus

"Wow. That was amazing." I managed to breathe out. I was exhausted from being caressed, and it hurt a little from being bruised so much, because, well, he's a strong, strong, vampire! Anyways, I leaned over to check if he was aside me on my comfy bed, but all I saw was a dent where he last was. That was strange to me because the window was locked and his clothes were beside my small dresser. Was he still inside?

"Edward, are you here? If you are, where are you?" I sounded a bit scared because of the darkness that creeped around me. "Edward, honey, please tell me where you are!"

"Edward silently came from the bathroom and walked closer to my bed, a little dull and lifeless, as if he'd just killed something he loved, like if he just murdered Carlisle or Esme, or even… me. I got out of bed to ask him what is wrong and why the hell is he scaring me for. He looked away as if he'd just seen a freaking zombie on "Left 4 Dead" or something, and to me, was a stupid, nasty videogame, because I'd played it with Jacob Black, my hot, sexy, werewolf friend. Anyways, as he looked away from me, I looked in my full body mirror to see what the problem was, and there they were, big, nasty blotches, purple, blue, and green bruises. Now, I felt as if I _was_ a zombie.

"Bella, love, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't even know I was hurting you, I knew I should have watched out for my, well, manliness. Actually, vampireness. Please forgive me, I will never have se—"

"No! No, no, no, no! No! I'm perfectly fine Eddie, you can still do, _that_. Just a couple of bruises, I mean, when you touch them, I can't even feel the hurt, see?" I poked a small blotch, hoping it wouldn't pain me like Helen Keller pains everyone's eyes, and I was totally wrong. "Eek."

"Bella, I heard that. I have super senses, so that means I have eight senses, because I have all those five senses, then super speed, super strength, and mind reading, no need to brag. But, I am not going to do it until I turn you into a- a- a- vampire. I'm sorry to upset you." Edward spoke out, and I could tell the part about me being a vampire made him almost choke. He never wanted me to become one, because it would," kill my soul," but I wanted to be one, to be with him forever.

"Edward, I want you to do this to me. I want a life with you, vampire monster weird creature, or not. And I definitely do _not_ want any chick from the street going up to you and trying to talk you out of having me when _I'm_ ninety-nine, and you still look seventeen. I will not have it, no sir. So, you're going to have to have it my way, or the sky-way, because, vampire's can fly, well, sort of."

"Hah." Edward laughed out as if I were making a joke.

"Ow. Oh, excuse me. Sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to fart. Something is making my stomach swollen. Let me go into the bathroom and check something out." I said a little embarrassed because all of a sudden I farted and it smelled disgusting. Perfect. Just what I need. I got into my bathroom and all the evidence that Edward was in there were the bottles of shampoo and perfume knocked over, probably because the knowledge of knowing went to him with my bruises. I looked in my cupboard for something useful, and saw it. I saw my stupid tampons and that was the answer.

I was supposed to have my freaking period. I pulled my pants down and saw nothing. All of the signs added up, no period, and I've done it with Edward about two days before. I was pregnant.


End file.
